


Never Had a Dream Come True

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [52]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2556942#cmt2556942">fabflyingfox</a> requested Oikawa/Kageyama inspired by the playlist: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan, "Love Again" by Pentatonix, and "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7.</p>
<p>This is the picture of Oikawa I never thought I'd draw, and not just because I'm not so much a person who draws things. The above playlist made me think that, just once in his life, Oikawa may have considered might-have-beens, and had tears to cry. Mad kudos to fabflyingfox for putting that together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had a Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



Image Description: Across the top, a film-strip style series of flashback images showing Kageyama as a freshman in middle school: helpful, wide-eyed, hardworking, blushing. The last two pictures show Kageyama wearing his crown, and finally a flock of crows. Below this, two parallel images. One shows Kageyama at Karasuno, looking determined to beat Oikawa, who stands on the other side of the net. The matching picture shows Oikawa crying quietly as Karasuno gathers in the background.

Text: "Everybody's got something they had to leave behind... ...There's no use looking back."


End file.
